


Space Heater

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [7]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddling for warmth, day in the life, power outtage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Ben goes to bed to flurries and wakes up to a full-blown blizzard howling outside the apartment.





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Apparently I have a thing for power outages and cuddling....honestly just happy to write something lol

Ben goes to bed to flurries and wakes up to a full-blown blizzard howling outside the apartment. Under his blankets he’s wrapped in a warm cocoon. That disappears as, in search of coffee, he sits up and the frigid air of the apartment hits him.

He hisses, grapples for his blankets and gets them wrapped around him as he goes from half asleep to wide awake in under a minute. He can see his breath. His window is frosted over, keeping the room dark despite it being eight in the morning. His phones battery is low, the wall charger isn’t working. He flicks on the bed side lamp but that remains stubbornly dark. He groans.

“You awake?” A head pokes its way through his door. Or at least, it looks like a head. It’s dark but Ben can just find Johnny’s face under the layers of blankets he’s wrapped himself in.

“I am now,” Johnny seems to take this as an invitation and comes fully into the room, shutting the door behind him. Ben manages to slide over before Johnny flops down on the bed next to him, a pile of living, breathing blankets that look enviously warm.

“Powers out for most of the area.” The Johnny lump tells him. “And schools been cancelled because the roads are closed.”

Not having to out in this weather sounds amazing. He’ll take the heat over extreme winters any day.

“When did the power go out?” Ben settles more firmly back against his pillows and idly wishes for another blanket. He eyes the pile Johnny has accumulated.

“Around four apparently. Reed was still up, I’m surprised you didn’t hear him running around trying to save all his work.”

He’d had a full day of class and then work right after, by the time he’d gotten home he’d been exhausted. His head had hit his pillow and he’d been dead to the world all night. Since schools cancelled for the day though, that’s a lot of sleep he can catch up on.

“Slept like a baby.” He yawns.

“Going back to sleep?” Johnny makes no move to get up.

“Thinking about it. You?”

“My rooms too cold. I can’t get warm enough.”

Johnny gives him his big puppy dog eyes. Ben has _never_ been immune to them.

He sighs, pretends it’s a big favour he’s doing for the kid and not something he actually _really_ wants.

“Alright, spread the blankets out kid and we can share.”

Johnny’s grin lights up the room and with a burst of frigid air he rushes to comply, arranging the blankets until there are four piled on top and he’s cuddled up close to Ben’s side. The happy sound he makes goes straight to Ben’s head. His frozen feet brush Ben’s shins.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he hisses, tries not to recoil from the furnace that is Johnny just to get away from the kid’s feet.

“Sorry Benji.” He smirks. There is not a contrite bone in his body, Ben swears.

“Jerk.” He mutters, feeling the warmth slowly seep into his bones, lulling him back to sleep. His eye lids heavy, he feels the kid press closer and reaches out, draping an arm over his hip to keep him in place. If the living space heater wanted to cuddle in a snow storm, he wasn’t about to turn him away. He resolutely didn’t think of how good it feels to have him pressed against him.

They nap on and off all day, only getting out of the cocoon for bathroom and food breaks before hurrying back. Sue wanders in at one point, dressed in her parka and a blanket, to sit at the end of the bed and hang out.

The power finally comes back on around seven, once they’ve all migrated to the living room to have diner by candle light. They have every blanket available draped over them, the four of them squished onto the couch, all but sweating from the excess body heat.

Despite sleeping all day, Ben’s still tired, so he says his goodnights and heads to bed. He’s changed into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, still feeling the remaining chill in the air as the heater works over time, when Johnny pokes his head though the door for the second time that day. This time though it’s minus the pile of blankets.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t think the heat is reaching my room. It’s still freezing.” He edges into the room with an innocent smile Ben sees straight through. “Mind if I sleep here? You’re like a space heater.”

“You’re the space heater.” Ben protests.

“ _Please_ ,” Johnny wheedles. “You know I can’t sleep when I’m cold.”

Sometimes Ben hates his inability to say no to him. This though is not one of those times.

“Come on.” He slides under the blankets and holds up a side for Johnny.

“But don’t pull anymore of that cold feet crap.” He warns.

Johnny freezes, feet inches from tangling with Ben’s, guilty.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.” He promises.

He tucks himself close.

Around two Ben wakes up to discover Johnny’s stolen all the blankets. His ass is freezing, despite the warmth in the room. With a grumble he reaches out, dragging the blankets back with a surprising amount of resistance. It ends up with Johnny still wrapped tightly in the blankets, sprawled across Ben’s chest. Now he’s worried about being _too_ warm.

He’ll worry about it later.

 It’s a work in progress.

 

 


End file.
